Untitled hp-xover
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: Uh...yeah...this is a weird fic...
1. Default Chapter

Terence Trevisant peered up from his Transfiguration book. It was lunch and he had decided not to go to the Great Hall to eat. He simply went to the Gryffindor common room to continue studying. In his past life, he had studied a bit of magic at the Seelie Court, and classes were never quite as hard there as they were here. In fact, there were no classes. He simply learned from his father, Ganscotter the Enchanter, a ruler of faeries. Of course, Terence was not a wizard and was a faery, but he was allowed to be reborn every 102 years after his death. He always had some magical blood in his veins, and wizards were now much more populous, but he never could remember anything of his reincarnations, only his first life.  
  
Being at Hogwarts was fun at times, but they were boring during the first two years. He couldn't go to Hogsmeade and the classes were boring. He knew most of the Potions material and was quite tired of Professor Severus Snape, who hated him because he seemed so very indifferent to everything. Professor Regina Trelawney (1) felt the same way.  
  
The clock on the wall in the common room told him it was time to leave for his next class. He stood up and stretched like a cat, then set his book back in the boys' dormitory. When the portrait of the Fat Lady opened for him, a girl with amethyst eyes and streaks of white in her otherwise midnight-black hair appeared, grinning at him from the other side.  
  
"Gracie!" he exclaimed, jumping back from Grace Goodfellow's figure. Gracie was Robin's sister. Robin had been one of Terence's best friends. Gracie had been in love with him since they first met. Of course, he was not at all interested in her as he was with Eileen. Eileen was years older than him and Gracie looked nothing like Robin, who was a green elf, but Terence's love never strayed...not even after Eileen died.  
  
"We've got Divinition next!" Gracie said, taking his hand and pulling him away, her face still lit in a smile. The portrait of the Fat Lady closed the entryway, but Terence didn't even see it because Gracie was running so fast. (2)  
  
(1) I don't remember her name. If you know it, please tell me and I will change it in later chapters. Until then, Regina will be her name for this fic.  
  
(2) No, this isn't a story with made-up characters. It's actually a crossover with made-up characters Those who have read Gerald Morris's books will know what I'm talking about.  
  
(Disclaimers and etc. will be posted at the very end of the story at the very end of the last chapter.) 


	2. 

Of all his subjects, Terence hated Divinition the most. Professor Trelawney rarely gave homework, but when she did it was due two days from the assigned date and it was always essays. So now Terence had to go to the library during his free period to search for a book on the Three Fate Sisters. He was mumbling about it as he passed the desk and Madam Pince, the librarian, hushed him for it. He blushed a bit, then hurriedly continued on, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
The library was quiet. Very quiet. There were only a few students working and most on the Divinition essay, as well. Terence wouldn't have expected Gracie to be there. She did most of her homework in her room and procrastinated, and yet still earned high marks. Even Snape had to give her passing grades. She was indeed a sort of prodigy. But she was annoying to all extents. Terence was glad she wasn't there to bug him.  
  
As Terence looked through the shelves of books, a voice broke into his thoughts. He peered over the books, unseen, and saw two people on the other side talking in whispers. His first thought was to leave, but when he recognized who they were, he couldn't help but listen in. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were talking in hushed whispers and it was obviously of some importance. Terence remained still for a very long time, listening as they spoke to each other.  
  
"Did anyone follow you?" Ginny asked Draco, looking over his shoulders and around.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Gin. Nobody followed me. I don't see why we had to meet here, though. I personally preferred Per- Professor Weasley's classroom. He never comes in during this period, you know."  
  
"Ron's suspecting something's going on, Draco. I thought it best to go here since we both have essays assigned to us, anyway."  
  
"Yes, I suppose, but it's not as discreet as I'd like it to be," Draco admitted.  
  
Ginny put a hand to his face. "It's enough. And nobody will get suspicious. Nobody goes over to this section, anyway. Professor Trelawney's lost most of her students."  
  
Draco laughed a bit, then put his head to Ginny's and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I'd better go, Gin. See you later."  
  
"You, too." They parted ways and Terence fell back into the books, quite surprised at what he'd seen.  
  
The Weasleys and the Malfoys had been enemies since...well, forever. Everyone at school knew it, including Terence. And now their children were dating. Gods. He wasn't the type to go around spreading rumors, though. Terence thought it wise to just keep to himself and pretend this never happened. He continued to look through the books, ignoring that conversation he had just witnessed.  
  
By the time Terence had found a book, which took quite a long time since Professor Trelawney never gave out titles or author names and just told students to use whatever resources they had, Terence was quite unsure about what topic she wanted them to write about. The myths of the Three Fate Sisters or the facts? He decided to combine both and finding one book that included information on both was difficult. He gave up and decided to get one book on myths and another on facts.  
  
"Terence!" someone called outside in the corridors as soon as Terence stepped out of the library. He turned and groaned to see Gracie waving to him. With a weak smile, he waved, the continued for the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He hoped Gracie wouldn't follow him.  
  
Gracie was somewhat disappointed at Terence's behavior as he turned and left. She knew he only smiled because she was with her friends Lavender Brown and Violet Hazel. (1) Any normal girl by now would've given up on him, but she didn't give up easily. She loved him. She knew it and he knew it. No matter how much he ran from her, she'd come looking. Gracie was somewhat of a romantic. In any case, she believed in fate and destiny. All things would come along in their time. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't help fate along a bit.  
  
"Can you believe the essay Professor Trelawney assigned?" Lavender asked, sighing in exasperation. "As if we didn't get enough essays from Professor McGonagall."  
  
"It's not so difficult," Gracie said with a bright smile. She certainly didn't mind writing an essay. She didn't like it, but she didn't care.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You and Hermione are getting the top scores in the whole school. I wouldn't be surprised if you and she became rivals for Head Girl by the end of the year," Violet pointed out.  
  
"I'll help you then," Gracie said reasonably. "It's really not hard. Come on, you can get a head start on it tonight."  
  
Lavender and Violet sighed. They didn't want to be working, but if they had to, they would. The two followed Gracie back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where're you going, Lavender?" Ron Weasley asked as the girls passed by Harry Potter and him.  
  
Lavender stopped to kiss him for a moment, then said quickly, "The common room. Gracie's going to help us with Divinition homework."  
  
Ron scrunched up his face at the mention of Divinition. He and Harry had hated Professor Trelawney from the very beginning. She was always so morbid, predicting Harry's death at every turn.  
  
Lavender glowered at him for a moment. "Ronald Weasley, you be quiet now. I happen to be very interested in Divinition, so unless you want to end up three miles away from Hogwarts fried to a crisp, I suggest you be quiet."  
  
"But I was quiet, honey," he retorted with a grin.  
  
Lavender was about to say something, but he kissed her. When he let her go, she gave him a warning look, then grinned and sauntered off giggling with Violet and Gracie.  
  
Ron watched as she left and then turned to Harry, who was watching with mild amusement showing through the smile on his lips. "What?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm taking down notes on what to do if I ever get into a fight with my girlfriend," Harry said blandly. "Is that what you always do when she yells at you?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Always," he said with the stupid grin still on his face. "You should get a girlfriend, Harry."  
  
"Too many girls," Harry muttered as he and Ron began to walk to the library to find Hermione and bug her.  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a moment. "Too many girls? There's no such thing as too many girls."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of what Lavender will say if she hears you?"  
  
"Oh, she can't," Ron said dismissively. To emphasize his point, he waved his hand away. "Anyway, what about Hermione? I always thought you two made a good couple."  
  
Harry snorted. "Hermione's been my friend for five and a half years already. I can't date her."  
  
"And why not?" Ron asked as they entered. They immediately got warning looks from Madam Pince and began to talk in whispers. "I don't see what's wrong with Hermione?"  
  
"Then why don't you date her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I already have a girlfriend," Ron retorted.  
  
"Now what are you two talking about?" Hermione Granger asked as they approached her table and plopped down on the benchlike seats.  
  
Ron sighed. "Nothing. What are you doing?"  
  
"Potions homework." At the mention of Potions, Ron and Harry winced. They never liked Severus Snape. He never liked them. It was mutual disgust and loathing and they were quite content with it. "It's not so bad," Hermione said. "Besides, Snape hasn't been the same since...well, you know."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded gravely. They remembered their fourth year when Voldemort had attacked. They were now in their sixth year and everyone tried to be cheerful, but worry was everywhere. Worry and fear...mostly fear.  
  
Ron looked over at what she was studying and shook his head. "Why don't you give it a rest for a while, Herm? Let's go eat dinner."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. The new glasses she'd gotten were slender and square in shape. They were perched on her nose and Ron noted mentally that if she had her now very silky brown hair tied up into a bun, she'd look very much the copy of Professor McGonagall as she glared at him.  
  
"Please, Herm?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave up. She stood, closed her books, then put them away. As soon as she was done, she said, "Okay, let's go." The three friends left for the Great Hall.  
  
(1) I'm not sure if this is an actual character. It might be, but my memory is pretty bad and I don't remember specific names in the third book. Please write to me and tell me if Violet is indeed a true character. If not, then I suppose this is just someone I made up in my mind. All the same, it doesn't really matter. I suppose my left-brain is kicking in right now. 


	3. 

Draco (1) watched as Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered the Great Hall. Other Hogwarts students were piling in, as well. The professors were already seated and were talking amongst themselves with Albus Dumbledore at the head of the table laughing jovially.  
  
"What's up, Draco?" Gareth Goyle asked, taking the seat beside the Slytherin's unspoken leader. (2) Gar certainly looked nothing like he did during his first few years at Hogwarts. In fact, he was now actually handsome. This seemed to be happening to everyone. They all looked far better now than they had at the beginning of their years at Hogwarts. The first years and so forth were all very pale, and Draco still was, but he didn't look like a thin little ghost anymore. He was tall and fit. The others would soon grow, too. Many of them, however, Draco guessed used cosmetics charms to make themselves beautiful.  
  
Draco ignored Gar and looked over at the Gryffindor table, trying to spot Ginny, but without luck. When his eyes met with Ron's, he immediately turned away, pretending to look bored.  
  
"What's wrong with Draco?" Michael Crabbe asked, taking the seat on the other side of Draco.  
  
Gar shrugged. "I don't know." He began to eat. His manners were much better improved than before, as were Mike's.  
  
Draco continued to scan the Gryffindor table, but he soon gave up. Everyone he turned to gave him a deathglare. There were a few empty seats and Ginny wasn't present. He looked down at his food and stuck a fork forcefully through his drumstick, causing all the other Slytherin's to turn to him. He was suddenly not hungry. Without a word, the esteemed leader of the Slytherin pack stood and left the table with an apple in his hand.  
  
On his way to the Slytherin dormitory, he passed by three girls hurrying to the Great Hall laughing and talking. One was Lavender, Ron's girlfriend. He didn't know who the other two girls were. He didn't care much.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" Violet asked when Draco passed them.  
  
Draco turned and glared at her. "That's none of your business, is it?" he growled.  
  
The girls were quiet and he took his chance to walk away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Lavender muttered to Gracie.  
  
Gracie shrugged. "I don't know. We're going to be late for dinner. I'll race you!" She and Lavender and Violet sprinted off laughing.  
  
When Gracie, Lavender, and Violet entered the Great Hall, Terence immediately looked up, then ducked down again. He was glad that the vacant seats were far from him and that Harry sat on his one side and Seamus Finnigan on another. He met her eyes for a quick moment before she and her friends took to the seat beyond with a few of their friends.  
  
"You like her or something?" Seamus teased Terence.  
  
Terence turned and stared at Seamus in shock. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. (3)  
  
Seamus laughed, then patted Terence on the back. "You do like her! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
Terence glared at him for a moment, then gave up and sighed, cutting into his steak. It was no use trying to get through to a Gryffindor's head.  
  
Percy Weasley, meanwhile, sat down at the professors' table and was about to pour himself some coffee and cream when he caught Snape's icy glare. He became a bit flustered and almost poured the coffee onto his robes had Professor Dumbledore not noticed and put a levitation charm on the pitcher. Percy turned as red as his hair as he set the pitcher back down.  
  
Professor Trelawney was muttering something to him as Percy sat eating. He paid no attention, but figured she must've been trying to predict how he would retire from Hogwarts. Everyone figured he would be leaving by that time next year. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position seemed jinxed, and everyone from the students to the teachers to Filch the caretaker believed it to be.  
  
Professor Miriam Sprout (4) was discussing plant remedies and recipes with Dumbledore, who was listening intently and talking back lively. She chortled at a comment he made.  
  
As he ate, Percy's eyes wandered around the room, finally resting on Hermione, who was burying her nose in a book as she sat, biting into her sandwich every now and then. Now that her hair wasn't as bushy as before, she really did look pretty. Normally, Percy wouldn't be looking around at other girls, but since Penelope Clearwater had dumped him, he'd been locked up in his room and he was trying to be a bit more active.  
  
When Hermione looked up at him, Percy smiled warmly at her and her lips quirked up into a small smile before she returned to her book. He scanned the room again, watching as his brothers fooled around. Specifically, watching Fred and George Weasley, master prankers, stick a fake spider in Ron's shirt. The groups in the Great Hall filled with laughter as Ron shrieked and Lavender helped him get the spider out of his shirt. The boys laughed as the girls wolf-whistled when Lavender removed her boyfriend's shirt from his body.  
  
Ron turned bright read and rushed away, taking his shirt with him. Percy's gaze turned to Hermione as she watched with slight amusement at Ron's predicament. She was pretty. "Very pretty," Percy heard himself say before he realized it. Snape gave him a sharp look and Percy realized he'd been looking in his direction while he watched Hermione. He blushed again as the other professors turned to watch him.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was a bit surprised at her colleague and ex-student's comment. She was also hit by a small pang of jealousy until she realized that 'pretty' and 'Severus Snape' did not belong in the same sentence. Still, she had to admit, in his own way he was a bit attractive. His eyes were steely and cold, but they were beautiful. His pale face made him look like some sort of ancient painting. His hair was a bit plain, but Minerva liked black. It was a color that she believed matched with anything. Then again, the muggles believed white was that color. Perhaps she was biased since she was a witch.  
  
"Minerva, could you please pass the rolls?" Albus asked for the second time. Minerva finally realized what he meant and picked up the plate of rolls, then passed them over to the headmaster. Her train of thought was lost and she began to wonder what kind of essays she would get back from her students. No doubt Hermione and Gracie would go overboard.  
  
Draco leaned against the blackboard in Professor Weasley's room. It had taken him a while to learn to call him that. He had to admit that the professor had changed. He was no longer pompous and stuck-up. In fact, he was now actually fun. His classes were enjoyable from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins. Professor Weasley was a bit lenient, but Draco had to admit he was learning. And everyone paid rapt attention when he spoke.  
  
"Draco, are you in here?" came a familiar female voice that broke into Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked immediately. He was put on defense, a position he despised.  
  
A red head popped into the classroom. He sighed when he saw it was only Gin. "Hi," she said with a small smile. Draco realized he still had a scowl on his face. He dropped it. "I couldn't find you in the Great Hall," she explained.  
  
"I couldn't find you," Draco said, allowing himself a small smile from the irony. "So I went here."  
  
Gin smiled and walked to him, then stopped almost as though waiting. Affection was still something new to Draco. Then again, being a Malfoy was the cause. He opened his arms slowly and she entered them, burying her head in his chest.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel something strange about Draco's hold. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up. His hands had moved down to her waist and she was holding onto his.  
  
"Nothing." Unexpectedly, he pulled away. "Let's go back to the Great Hall. They'll be wondering where we are."  
  
Ginny nodded, trying to shake away the feeling he was holding something from her. She couldn't. Reluctantly, she followed him outside.  
  
(1) Depending on which perspective the narration is from, the names will be different. If it were Harry, for example, thinking about Draco, he'd be using Malfoy. Get it?  
  
(2) Gar Goyle, get it? Haha. Okay, yeah, my humor is really lame, but I didn't know what name to give him. If you know his real name, please tell me. I probably won't change it, but I'd still like to know.  
  
(3) No, he's not in doubt like Seamus thinks. He really doesn't like her...at least not in that way. Just in case you're curious...  
  
(4) Again, I have no name for her. If you know her real name, please tell me. Otherwise, I'm going to just use this name. Thank you. 


	4. 

Harry watched Ron run off with only slight amusement. Normally, he'd have been laughing his head off, but Fred and George's antics just weren't working at the moment. "Are you all right, Harry?" Terence asked.  
  
Harry turned to the sandy-haired boy next to him and shook his head. "No. I've got a splitting headache," he lied. In truth, something in him felt like it was being split, but it wasn't his head. He looked over at Hermione, who was reading her book, completely engrossed in it. Every time he looked at her he felt like his heart was breaking because he would never have the courage to ask her out or say anything about what he felt to her.  
  
Terence obviously noticed his look, because he nudged him in the shoulder. "Why don't you tell her?" he whispered, standing up and leaving.  
  
Harry watched. The boy was absolutely uncanny. Terence had this strange ability to know everything...or at least he thought so. Almost like Dumbledore. It was just not funny. And he looked so familiar, as if he'd seen him somewhere else. Harry decided it must've just been imagination, though, because there was no way that he could've ever seen Terence before. He only met him during his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted to Hermione. He couldn't help it. She was pretty, definitely. But she was smart, unlike most of the other girls at the school. She was smart and pretty and he loved her. But how could she love him? He was just Harry Potter. Just a friend. Nothing more.  
  
Harry turned to Hannah Fawcett (1). Her hair was still in the pigtails he'd first seen her in during his second year. She caught him looking at her from the Hufflepuff table and looked up, then turned away blushing. It was strange behavior, even for a Hufflepuff. Harry decided not to think too much into it as he excused himself from the table, too.  
  
"What do you think, Hannah?" Ernest MacMillan asked her.  
  
"What?" Hannah turned to his awkward expression and blushed again as she sipped her juice. "Sorry, Ernie. I was...distracted."  
  
Ernie stole a look past her and grinned. He was still the same stout person he was those few years ago and more often than never as single- minded as ever, but Hannah had to admit he was her best friend. Hannah had always been a bit shy and she didn't make friends easily.  
  
Playfully, the boy poked her in the side. "Distracted by Potter, I see."  
  
Hannah flushed redder. "Honestly, Ernie. I just thought someone was looking at me and I looked in the Gryffindor table's direction. I was not ogling Harry Potter."  
  
Ernie nodded and continued talking, but he clearly didn't believe her. Hannah knew sometimes Ernie had the hard-headedness of a Gryffindor and talking to him would not work. She tried to listen to him, but her traitorous thoughts drifted towards the emerald-eyed, dark-haired, scar- headed, Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Conversing with Albus was simple, Miriam decided. He was ready to listen and respond in turn and he was kind with a good sense of humor. For years Miriam had the utmost respect for him, but never would she consider being in love with him, as Madam Eugenia Pomfrey had suggested. (2 & 3) She wasn't in denial. It was a fact that she couldn't be in love with him because she was already in love with someone else. She'd never tell Eugenia, though.  
  
"So, as I told the clerk, I don't-" Albus stopped in his talking as an owl flew to him and dropped a letter onto his lap, then flew off toward the owlery. "Oh, my. What could this be for?" he asked with the forever- resounding hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Well, open it, Albus," Miriam said quickly. She watched intently as he opened the letter, read it, then put it back in the envelope. "Well?"  
  
Albus stood. "I'm sorry, Miriam, but I must go. This matter is of great importance." He left without a word.  
  
Miriam watched as he left. Then she resigned herself to watching the students and faculty speak amongst themselves.  
  
Severus got a letter soon after Albus. He looked at it and began to read. It was a warning of some sort. Not from Voldemort, who didn't contact him or knew where he kept himself, but from the Ministry of Magic. He stood without excusing himself, as he so rarely did anyway, and left for the headmaster's office. He was quite certain Albus had gotten the same letter.  
  
Minerva watched Severus leave and turned to Percy, who was eating quickly. He looked like he wanted to bolt as soon as he was done. "Calm yourself, Professor Weasley," she said in an elegant and firm way.  
  
Percy paused and turned a bit red as he swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I've got a few scrolls to grade and I really must hurry."  
  
Minerva sighed as he continued to eat quickly. Somehow, Severus drifted to her thoughts. Her train of thought from earlier resumed. She couldn't help but scrutinize every bit of him and then defend him. It was an act of instinct. She didn't know why. She'd find a fault the students probably found in him, and then she'd somehow defend him.  
  
"Thinking of Severus?" a voice asked, breaking into her thoughts. She turned to see the cheerful face of Miriam.  
  
"Don't tell me you're transforming into another Regina Trelawney," she said drolly.  
  
Miriam chuckled a bit. "No, I'm not. You could kind of tell by the way you've been staring at him all during dinner," she whispered. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
It was clear what Miriam meant, and Minerva knew there was no way around it. She had to admit to herself that she was growing fond of him. She sighed and nodded in thanks as she felt a major migraine suddenly coming up. She excused herself and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Taffy!" Severus said. The gargoyle bust let open the hidden staircase and Severus hurried into Albus's office.  
  
Sure enough, when Severus opened the door, Albus was waiting for him. His normally bright, blue eyes looked distraught. "Headmaster?" Severus asked a bit tentatively. "Did you get the same warning I did?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Severus." Albus's voice was soft and grave.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You know what we'll have to do if Voldemort truly does..." He trailed off.  
  
Severus didn't need to know more, though. He'd been working as a spy for the Ministry, pretending to be a Death Eater again. If Voldemort found out, then not only he would be in danger, but the entire school would be. Albus would not want to close down the school, but he would if need be. Severus would, of course, have nowhere to go. He'd devoted himself to Albus Dumbledore and teaching at Hogwarts. He wasn't about to let it go.  
  
"I understand, Professor," he said stiffly.  
  
"We won't yet," Albus said, causing confusion in the Potions professor's mind. "Not until we're certain. This is just a warning to be careful. Please do, Severus. We would not want to lose you or the school."  
  
That was an overstatement. He knew for a fact that the students would be more than happy to see him go. He smiled a bit. "Yes, Headmaster." Then he left with great dignity, though his heart was feeling heavy.  
  
(1) J.K. Rowling never mentioned her last name in the second book, and it's the only Harry Potter book I own. So I'm making one up unless anyone else knows it. Again, I implore you to e-mail me.  
  
(2) Frankly, if I'd pair up the professors, it'd go something like this: SnapexMcGonagall, DumbledorexPomfrey (I know she's not really a teacher), FlitwickxSprout, BinnsxPince (Yes, I do realize Binns is dead, but they're both so boring!), LockhartxTrelawney (Their idiocy match so well), and am I missing anyone? Well, those are the ones I'm aware of. If yaoi is allowed (yaoi, for those who are not anime-fluent, is malexmale relationship), I'd pair Moody up with Lupin. In my opinion, those two were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.  
  
(3) I don't have a name for her! Did they ever mention it? Well, if they did, someone please tell me. 


	5. 

As soon as dinner had finished Percy retreated to his classroom to begin grading those damned scrolls. He swore to himself for assigning essays a minimum of four pages. He barely looked at Hermione's and Gracie's seven page ones in teeny-tiny writing before he just gave them full marks. Undoubtedly they probably already earned it and he'd be wasting time reading theirs. He moved to the other students'. The essays were extremely boring and some poorly informed. He would've fallen asleep right in the classroom had the door not opened, the corridors' light mixing in with his own pale classroom bulb.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione," Percy said with a yawn. "How are you?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Pleased to see me, aren't you?"  
  
Percy smiled wryly. "Ecstatic." This was true. He was very glad to see her for some reason. 'Probably just bored and lonely,' he thought to himself. "What's up?"  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip. She wasn't quite sure why she'd come. She knew there was something she wanted to say to him, but for some reason words would not come. She thought seeing him would help her, but she was still not sure what was so important that she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"I-I remembered an error on my part in the essay," she said faintly.  
  
Percy chuckled. "Actually, I've already graded your essay, Miss Granger," he said in a diplomatic voice. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "And you've earned full marks. If there was an error, I didn't find it. Of course, you could point it out to me now..."  
  
"Oh, never mind! If you didn't notice one, then it must've just been my imagination." She edged away to the door and Percy smiled as she left.  
  
Percy turned back to grading Seamus Finnigan's scroll. The smile was still plastered on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Gracie?" Lavender asked as Gracie braided her hair.  
  
Gracie shushed her as she continued to braid. "Be quiet, will you, Lavender?" she asked.  
  
Since dinner, Gracie knew she'd been acting a bit different. She was beginning to question what was wrong with her that Terence didn't like. Finally, she gave up on it and decided to distract herself. Braiding Lavender's hair was not a difficult task, but it distracted her enough, as did the sixth years' chattering.  
  
"Did you hear?" Kristine Darlian (1) asked excitedly on her four-poster. She was doing her nails. "There's going to be a Valentines Ball."  
  
"Really?" Tria Starmit asked. She sat up in her bed at the mention of a ball. Tria loved parties of any sort.  
  
At that moment, Hermione stepped in to find everyone giggling excitedly. She looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"There's going to be a Valentines Ball!" Violet squealed.  
  
"Are you sure it's not just a rumor?" she asked, finding her bed.  
  
"Party pooper," Tria teased, but she smiled. "I don't know. You should ask Kristine."  
  
Hermione turned to Kristine and said, "Well? You seem to be the expert on this."  
  
Kristine turned red. "I don't know exactly, but I overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall about it. I think he's going to announce it tomorrow at dinner.  
  
"Rubbish," Hermione said, burying herself underneath her blankets. "We've never had a Valentines Ball before and I doubt we'll have one now."  
  
"Party pooper," Tria repeated, but she promptly fell into bed and was soon sleeping.  
  
"What do you think, Gracie?" Lavender asked Gracie.  
  
Gracie shook her head, tying on the band at the end of the braid. She didn't want to think about balls right now. She wanted to sleep. "I don't know. You're lucky you've got a boyfriend. All you've got to be concerned about is your wardrobe."  
  
Lavender giggled. "Thinking about Terence, I see." Before Gracie could retort, Lavender got off of the bed and went to her own. Gracie sighed and fell into bed where she could escape into her dreams.  
  
"Is it just me, or are the girls louder than usual tonight?" Ron asked Harry, who was reading and writing with his new eagle-feather's quill.  
  
Harry looked up and set the quill down, then polished his glasses with his shirtfront. He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a bit sleepy. Good night, Ron. And don't go sneaking into the girls dorm to see Lavender."  
  
Ron gave him a look of innocence. "Why Harry, whatever would I do that for?" He gave Harry a mischievous grin and then turned back to his Arithmancy homework.  
  
Harry sighed. Ron was lucky he had a girlfriend. He headed into the sixth years' dormitory only to walk right into Terence...or, rather, the door that Terence was just opening. "Ouch! What're you doing?" he asked him, rubbing his head.  
  
Terence flushed a bit, but he didn't quite care that he'd hurt Harry. "Sorry, Harry. I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, next time be careful when you open the door."  
  
Terence shrugged and continued on his way. Harry made his way to his bed and fell down, promptly going to sleep. He had quidditch practice. Being the new captain of the house team, he had plenty of worries on his hands. His chasers and beaters were good, but he thought that they could be better. Ron was the keeper and he needed some help, too. He was no wizard on a broomstick, but he was sufficient enough. At this, Harry began to wonder whether or not he was becoming more and more like Oliver Wood, his first team captain.  
  
Thinking of quidditch, Harry began to doze and his mind somehow winded its way to Hermione. He suddenly began to dream of her. Too tired to fight anything, including his mind, he let her beautiful face fall into his dreams.  
  
(1) Kristine Darlian is actually a character I made up in another of my fics. That's probably why you GW fans will find Darlian a familiar name. ^^ It's not my fault I can't come up with names! 


	6. 

If there was one thing that always got Harry's mind cleared, it was quidditch. He loved the stadium. It was so large and so free and he enjoyed the sport of flying: the feel of the wind in his hair and beating against his face, his body high in the atmosphere, and the sharp curves his Firebolt could do easily always made him feel better. But if there was one thing that could always spoil his mood, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Ron asked, flying up to Harry in his new Nimbus 1000. It wasn't much, especially since Harry's first broomstick was a Nimbus 2000, but it was better than Cleansweep 5, which he had been forced to play in for the last half a year.  
  
Harry looked in the direction Ron was pointing to and saw Malfoy flying around the stadium, it appeared. "Huh?" Immediately, he was enraged. Malfoy was, of course, still a seeker for Slytherin and was the new captain, as well. This scene brought him back to his second year when Malfoy had been announced as the new seeker.  
  
Quickly, Harry flew up to him, signalling for him to stop. To everyone's surprise, instead of smirking and going by faster, Malfoy stopped steadily. "What is it, Potter?" he asked.  
  
Now that Harry was next to him, Malfoy didn't look like the intruder he had been before. In fact, he looked just like what Harry probably did...almost as though he were trying to rid himself of something in his own mind. Ignoring his feelings, Harry said sharply, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy gave him a bland look. "What does it look like, Potter?" he snapped coldly.  
  
"I booked the field so Gryffindor could practice. Now what are you really doing here?"  
  
"Don't worry, Potter, I'm not trying to steal any of your new ideas. I'm just here to clear my mind. But I can see I'm obviously not wanted, so I'll leave." Without another word, he rode away on his Nimbus 2001.  
  
Harry watched. It was more graceful than he had expected. Never before had Malfoy sounded so sincere, so honest, and so...sad? No. A Malfoy was not capable of compassionate feelings that made up man. They learned to only hate and hate some more. That was it. Malfoy couldn't have been sad.  
  
"Coming, Harry?" Colin Creevey called. Colin was now a Chaser. He was not the awkward boy he used to be who was completely devoted to Harry and nothing else. He was very thin, but he was quick and was actually a rather good flyer, once he got use to a broom.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Neville Longbottom called when Harry didn't reply. Like Colin, he was now in much better shape. One wouldn't call him attractive, but he was plain and he was nice and that was enough for him to earn a girlfriend among the Chasers. He was a Beater and Harry had to admit had a great arm.  
  
"Coming!" Harry called, flying after them.  
  
Hermione watched from the bleachers. She was there with Lavender mainly to watch Ron. Gracie was there, as well. She was watching Terence, Lavender suspected, who was a Chaser. There were two girls on the team, one was Kristine, who was a Beater and a good one, at that. The other was Neville's girlfriend Stephanie Anderson, a Muggle-born who was a bit slow when it came to academics, but was a natural on the quidditch field.  
  
"Done yet?" Hermione asked when Kristine flew by.  
  
Kristine smiled and shook her head. "Not really," she said. "Harry's really trying to hammer this into us."  
  
Lavender giggled. She'd been watching Ron, who had lost control of his broom and was hanging upside down. Unluckily for him, his robes were hanging down and over his head while his muffled cries were coming unanswered. His shirt dropped with his robe to reveal his chest.  
  
"Whoo!" Gracie called. She continued to laugh as Lavender pinched her.  
  
Hermione giggled and her eyes met Harry, who looked as though he were wondering why the girls were laughing. He stared at her for a moment, then looked in the direction of Ron and flew over immediately to help his Keeper.  
  
"Do you like him?" Gracie whispered to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Somehow she knew that was her answer. Gracie seemed to know it, too. "Of course not," she said, filling the silence. "He's only a friend."  
  
"I believe you," Gracie said. Then she asked something completely surprising. "What do you think of Profesor Weasley?"  
  
Hermione somehow didn't come up with her answer as quickly as she had for Harry. How did she feel about Percy? She was about to answer, but she caught Gracie's faint smile and the slight twinkle in her violet-pink eyes as she shook her head.  
  
That look slightly troubled Hermione, but she forgot about it quickly a Lavender pulled them inside. Harry's quidditch session was over, as well.  
  
Ginny watched as Draco walked by her, not even noticing her or smiling a short smile as he used to. She had an urge to walk over and demand what was wrong, but she decided better of it. If Draco Malfoy was anything, he was stubborn.  
  
"What's wrong?" Erika Simster asked her. She had been walking with her and was surprised at the way Ginny seemed to suddenly seem lost in thought.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't know. It's just..."  
  
Erika nodded. She, too, had noticed Draco walking past them. "Relationship problems, eh? Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around?"  
  
"I hope so. He's just been so moody lately and so quiet. I hardly ever see him anymore. I think he's growing tired of me and I don't know-"  
  
"Shh," Erika said, touching Ginny's shoulder reassuringly. "Rule number one to being a woman, never doubt yourself. You shouldn't be doing that. Not with your looks, Gin. What guy wouldn't want you?"  
  
"Draco, it appears," Ginny said, teasing. In truth, Erika's talk had helped. Ginny wasn't a bragger, but she knew she was pretty and she knew that many boys at Hogwarts wanted her to be their girlfriend. Draco had obviously felt the same. And if he wanted to break it up with her, he would have done so already. Draco Malfoy was just cold enough to do that. Or at least he was if he didn't like you.  
  
Minerva looked up from her square spectacles at Severus's looming figure. He was staring at her somewhat icily. For whatever reason, she didn't know. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to find out.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in her best formal voice. "What is it, Severus?"  
  
"I would like to know," he began, stuffing a hand in his robes and pulling out a piece of paper, "what the meaning of this is."  
  
He handed her the paper and Minerva took it, examining it carefully. It was a picture of a very oily-haired Severus and herself kissing. It was very realistic, she had to admit, but obviously not of magical paint because if it were magic, then she and he would've been far away from each other. She had her hair down in the picture, but it was clearly herself because of the spectacles and the pale features. Her lips were in a thin line and she was wearing a dark-green robe. Severus's eyes were closed, but his lips were steely and his hair looked as slimy as a frog's skin. They were on the desk in her classroom and she had her legs crossed.  
  
She did not realize she was smiling at the picture until he hissed, "Why on Merlin's head are you smiling? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"  
  
Dangerous? Minerva felt a pang of hurt in her heart. What was so dangerous? Then she remembered. He was supposedly working for Voldemort.  
  
"We must destroy it, of course," she said faintly, standing up. "I'll burn it right away."  
  
"You haven't answered my first question. How on Earth did the students get an idea of-of us?" he demanded, stopping her by holding a hand out in front of her.  
  
"That, I do not know, Severus. Frankly, I could care for it less. I do understand, however, that we must destroy it."  
  
"It wouldn't matter. If this picture exists, then that means rumors are already beginning to spread among the students. There's no way to stop it. Those hotheaded brats will believe what they want to believe."  
  
Minerva was growing quite annoyed with Severus's tone. It hurt her. He hates me. "If that is so, then I see nothing that can be done. We will simply wait until this dies down. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much work to do."  
  
Still scowling, Severus turned and left, his robe swirling around him. Minerva remained in the room and fell into her chair as the door closed. She looked at the picture and, instead of burning it as she should have, she set it away in her drawer. Then she returned her attention to the short-answer questions she'd assigned.  
  
Outside, Severus stalked to his room, giving icy glares to anyone who dared speak to him, including Albus Dumbledore. But, as usual, the headmaster dismissed it and continued along whistling.  
  
Severus was quite unsure of how rumor had gotten out that he and Minerva were together. He and she were not quite enemies, but their houses despised each other and they rarely agreed. He wasn't necessary angry that rumor had gotten about that they were together, but more about what Voldemort would think if he ever heard of it.  
  
Severus sat at his desk in his office and began to think up lies to tell the Dark Lord. Somehow, however, his thoughts somehow turned to Minerva and the look in her eyes when she looked up to see him in front of her table, then to the picture. It was a good likeness, he had to admit. She looked very pretty in the picture. His hair was a mess, but it wasn't too bad.  
  
Terence looked over at Gracie, who was talking with her friends in hushed whispers at the library. It was already almost time for dinner. The day had gone by fast. The next day, Sunday, they would be going out to Hogsmeade.  
  
Terence felt guilty for not speaking to Gracie all day. He didn't know why, but he seemed somehow distressed that whenever she looked at him, her eyes clouded and she immediately turned away. And when they sat next to each other during Potions, she seemed almost nervous in his presence.  
  
Terence shook his head as he turned back to his Divinition paper. It was due on Monday and he was almost done. He had only about a foot left to go. 


	7. 

Draco was staring longingly at Gin during dinner as he picked at his food. She was talking to a few friends. He wished there was a way to talk to her. It was dinner. They could've snuck off, but he didn't really want to at the moment.  
  
"Ahem!" Dumbledore said, tapping his glass with a spoon. It caught everyone's attention. The students turned to the headmaster as he said cheerily, "I'm pleased to announce that this year we will be holding a Valentine's Ball on February the fourteenth, a Saturday. Third years and up only, please, and try to dress formally."  
  
As soon as the headmaster stopped speaking, the school promptly broke into loud cheers, except for the first and second years, who were complaining about it. Draco suddenly felt his heart drop. A Valentine's Ball. Would he want to go? Would Gin expect him to go with her? A million thoughts ran through his mind as he stared blankly ahead thinking. He didn't notice her staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Erika asked Ginny, who suddenly seemed very distracted. She looked in the direction Ginny was staring. "Oh, I see. Are you worrying that he won't ask you?"  
  
Ginny nodded reluctantly. "A little. But I'm more worried about him. I haven't spoken to him yet, you know."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If he doesn't ask you, then he's an ass and you can find someone more worth your time. Let's worry about your hair. I think I have the perfect style!"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. She didn't want someone more worth her time. He was worth her time.  
  
Harry was also having dilemmas concerning dates. Should he or should he not ask Hermione? He wanted to, that was for sure, but what if she rejected him? What if she hated him? What if they couldn't be friends? He realized he was getting too far ahead of himself. Hermione wouldn't do that. But he was still unsure if he could ask her. It would probably be awkward after that if she said no to him.  
  
Percy was having the exact same problem. He wanted to ask Hermione to the ball, too, but she was a student and he was a teacher and that was against the rules. He had never been one to break rules. But he suddenly wanted to start now. 'But what if she says no?' a voice in his head whispered.  
  
A ball. Of all the things Dumbledore could've done right now. As if Severus didn't have enough problems already. He didn't want to have to attend a ball.  
  
Severus's steely gaze wandered to Minerva. She held an expressionless mask. It was impossible to know what she thought of the ball. Wait, why did he care? He scrutinized her for a moment. In a way, Minerva was attractive. Wait, attractive? Where did that come from? He suddenly began to wonder whether to ask her to the ball. 'What's wrong with you, Snape?!' his mind shrieked. 'You can't be thinking of a date right now!'  
  
A strange look must've been on his face because Minerva turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Immediately, the Potions Master turned away.  
  
Minerva wondered what was wrong with Severus. He seemed a bit jumpy when she looked at him. She shrugged the thought aside and a million other thoughts about him entered her mind, despite the barriers of distraction she put up. Questions such as 'Should I ask him to escort me?'; 'Can he dance?'; and more erupted in her mind.  
  
Miriam scanned the Great Hall, pleased to see that most students were happy with the idea of a ball. It'd taken her quite a long time to convince Albus to hold one. She could tell he wanted to, but with the matter of Voldemort, things were a bit confusing.  
  
Daniel Flitwick (1) turned to her and began to stutter uneasily. "W-wou- would you l-l-l-like t-to-"  
  
"What?" Miriam asked promptly. "For goodness sake, Danny, speak up."  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the ball?" he asked hastily.  
  
That wasn't quite what Miriam had expected. Frankly, she'd been hoping he would ask, but she never expected him to. A grin began to shine across her face. "I'd be honored."  
  
Draco stood up suddenly and as he passed the Gryffindor table (he deliberately took the long way), he threw a note onto Gin's lap.  
  
Ginny read the note quickly and stood up. "Bathroom," she muttered before rushing out of the Great Hall. Draco was waiting for her. "What's wrong, Draco?" she blurted out. "You haven't talked to me for days!"  
  
"Only one," he corrected with a hint of a smile. "Look, about the ball..."  
  
Ginny was waiting for it. Was he about to say that they couldn't go together? She waited anxiously. "Yes?" she breathed when he didn't speak.  
  
Draco took in a deep breath. "Will you go with me?"  
  
Ginny stared at him, then blinked. "Of course I will, idiot!" she said. She smiled at the small smile he began to show. "Whatever made you think I wouldn't?"  
  
"I thought you might be mad."  
  
"I wasn't," Ginny reassured him, kissing him softly on the lips. "I'll talk to you later, all right? I'd better get back before people start wondering where I am." She headed in.  
  
Terence caught the swift glance Gracie gave him. 'What's wrong with her lately?' he asked. She hadn't bugged him for almost a full day. Quite unusual when it came to Gracie.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked him. Stephanie was next to him and was gossiping with a few of her friends.  
  
"He's thinking of Gracie," Stephanie said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Aren't you, Terence?"  
  
Terence scowled at her. "I don't have to answer to you."  
  
"See?!" she exclaimed proudly. "I knew it!"  
  
Terence flushed a bit and abruptly excused himself, leaving the Great Hall while laughter and talk of the upcoming ball rang through the vast room's walls.  
  
(1) Same as with all of the names of people. 


End file.
